


What If...

by honeybunbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunbyun/pseuds/honeybunbyun





	What If...

What if Baekhyun confessed two years ago when it’s just the two of them against the world, nobody else,

What if Baekhyun just kissed Chanyeol back on that rainy day,

What if Baekhyun just agreed on going to the Paris trip with Chanyeol,

What if Baekhyun doesn’t push Chanyeol away,

What if Baekhyun just let Chanyeol in,

What if Baekhyun didn’t tell Chanyeol to fuck off.

What if Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a chance.

Then it would be Baekhyun who Chanyeol is waiting for at the other end of the aisle.


End file.
